An Angel is Crying
by Chibi Bunny Summer
Summary: An 8 year old named Isabelle somehow ends up in Silent Hill. The place right from the beginning terrifies her. Can anyone save her from this hell and her own guilt? First story! Please Review! I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL!
1. Too much blood, it covers the white

Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Main Character:** Isabelle Mark

**Age:** 8 years old

**Height:** About 3 feet tall and 11 inches

**Eye color:**Hazel

**Hair Color And Style:** Dirty Blonde with straight hair (usually in pigtails). Long hair(Down to about the middle of the back).

**Clothing Preference:** Bright colored things(Pink, red, blue, purple etc.) She prefers shorts over skirts. Likes tennis shoes that are covered in sparkles. Bright colored shirts.

**Background:** Around the age of 6 her father thinks that she is not his child, so her parents divorce. Shortly after the divorce her mother goes missing. The police presumes that it was a murder with no leads. Isabelle is sent to live with her Dad, even though he still doubts about Isabelle's true father. They bond over time and her dad stops doubting. One day on her Birthday(Age 7), Isabelle follows a ball into the road. Her dad pushes her out of the way of a speeding car, but he gets hit. The Hospital takes him in, but he never comes back. She is forced to go into a neglectful foster home. Then she somehow ends up in Silent Hill at age 8.

**Interesting Facts:**

She still thinks that her parents are alive(She is in denial and is Guilty for each of their deaths).

Scared of blood and spiders.

Can sense another person's pain.

A little more mature than other children.

**Chapter 1**

Pant. Pant. Pant.

"The scary nurse covered in so much blood is coming for me!" Isabelle thought as she ran down a foggy street. When it seemed like the nurse was giving up, Isabelle tripped. She struggled to get up, but her knobbly knees would buckle beneath her. The nurse slowly wobbled closer. Isabelle tried to get up again, but her right ankle hurts so much that she fell to the ground in pain.

"Mommy! Mommy, save me!" Isabelle cried out as she crawled on the concrete. The nurse was now only a few yards away and began to raise her scalpel.

"Daddy!MOMMY! Daddy, SAVE ME!" Isabelle sobbed one more time. Suddenly, there was a terrible screeching metallic noise coming right in front of Isabelle. The nurse stopped in her tracks and began to back up. Isabelle could now see a dark figure in the dense fog, but something told her not to be so happy. As it got closer she could see that it was tall and muscular; it also had a triangular thing on its head. Plus, it had a giant knife thing that was making the scary sound.

Finally, when it had emerged from the fog Isabelle could see it clearly. It had a rusty, red pyramid on his head. However, it too was covered in blood. Isabelle stared at the two creatures in terror.

"Are they both going to kill me?" Isabelle thought. The pyramid head thingy took a glance at her and walked pass her towards the nurse. The nurse raised her scalpel and began to retreat.

"Don't look." A deep, echoing voice seemed to be coming from the pyramid thing. Isabelle did as she was told and weeped in terror and relief. All she heard was a whoosh, a plomp, and the splattering of blood. She felt blood spray all over her back. Isabelle began to turn around to look at her momentary hero, but the pyramid thing ordered "Don't look."

Isabelle waited till the pyramid thing came in front of her and kneeled down to her level.

"Can I look at your ankle?" Isabelle nodded but she was still unsure about its motives. While it was examining her ankle it was really quiet, so Isabelle had to say something.

"My name...Is Isabelle Mark..What's yours?" She wiped the tears away, but still choked on the words. He finally answered when he was done examining her ankle.

"My name is Pyramid Head. Your ankle is only sprained. I could give you a piggyback ride if you want to go somewhere safe." He did not sound the least bit comforting, only commanding and intimidating. Isabelle was still unsure about him, but if there was a safe place she needed to go there.

"Okay," Pyramid Head put down his Great Knife and put her on his back. "What about your big, ginormous sword thingy?" She whispered.

"I can get it later. It is called the Great Knife just to let you know." Pyramid Head began to walk into the dense fog from where he came. Even though he never showed it, Isabelle could feel his pain. The deep, never ending pit of darkness and pain is what is felt like.


	2. OMG, I'm in a house!

**Chapter 2**

- In a house at the edge of town -

As Pyramid Head walked into the house, he looked around to see if nothing inhabited it. The coast was clear. Pyramid Head then strutted into a bedroom and almost threw Isabelle onto the bed.

"WOAH!"She awoke from being half asleep and bounced uncontrollably on the bed. Naturally, Isabelle grabs onto ANYTHING close by; in this case Pyramid Head's butcher apron.

"OH SHIT!" He struggles to keep his clothes on from being pulled off of him. "Umm...Pardon my language?..." Pyramid Head was just not sure if he should be a prissy gentleman or himself.

"It's fine. I hear stuff like that all the time." Isabelle's eyes turned away to look to a far off place. It was now just getting awkward with the silence. However, it was even more awkward with Isabelle still clinging onto his apron. Her eyes returned to Pyramid Head and finally realized what she was doing.

"Sorry!" Isabelle immediately lets go of the apron she held onto tightly, and put her hands into the air. "When I get surprised or scared...Dad would.." Her voice drifted off as she remembered her father. "Nevermind." She cut herself from Pyramid Head and fell silent.

Pyramid Head bent over to get to Isabelle's height as she sat on the bed. He needed to say something, Isabelle could easily tell and turned to him again.

"Don't leave this house." Even though Isabelle could not see his face, she knew a cold, unnerving stare was planted on her. His voice was nothing nice or comforting, only agitated and a bit something else. Isabelle couldn't really tell what it was because another random wave of pain managed to pour off him.

"Only leave if I am with you. I am going to get my Great Knife so stay here." His voice had a tinge of annoyance, like he didn't really want to look out for some random kid he saved. Pyramid Head then stood up and left the room. But to make sure if Isabelle was still on the bed he looked back at her and closed the door. Isabelle looked around the room that she was to stay put in. There wasn't anything special about this room, but it could be called home for a couple or at least one person. The room had one queen-sized bed, a drawer next to the bed with a shining candle on it, and a closet opposite of the bed. The walls were not bloody or metal like the other places walls were.

"Oh Gosh..."Isabelle's limbs suddenly drooped. All of the adrenaline in her blood has ran out, she was flat out tired. Isabelle sprawled out on the bed with a relieved "Ahhh..." But she still didn't feel safe anymore, because in her own bed was where she was taken to Silent Hill. She groaned and nagged at herself from her weakness. Isabelle forced her eyes to close, and allowed the drowsiness to take over.

- Few hours later -

She began to stir from her dreams. Isabelle's eyes were reluctant to open to find herself in that living nightmare. But she had to force them to open to make sure she wasn't in any danger. Nothing dangerous so far...The window by the bed did not produce the grey, gloomy glow earlier, so all of the light poured from the candle by her bed. Isabelle takes a quick glance at the window and back to the walls, afraid that another monster will pop up.

"It was brighter earlier. I guess that I slept for a long time." Isabelle talked to herself. She turned toward the door and saw a glass of water in the corner of her eye. Now that she thought about water, she was parched! Isabelle was still cautious of her situation, so she tried to look for any sign of "tampering". Since she had no clue what she was doing, Isabelle just guessed that it was safe and gulped it all down.

"Pyramid Head should be back by now!" Isabelle remembered about him and carefully got off the bed because of her ankle. However, her ankle felt a little better now. She ran towards the cracked bedroom door and peeked out of the crack. Barely within a candle's light reach you could see a large shadow on the couch. He was snoring softly as any other normal person would. Isabelle jumped at the pain flowing off of him. It almost was numbing her senses. Isabelle quietly tiptoed towards Pyramid Head. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"Damn Humans...I need a mannequin to.." Profanity and X rated words seem to be flowing out of his mouth like there is no problem with it. Isabelle's eyes widened as she struggled to block the descriptive words out of her mind.

"Maybe he'll shush if I make him comfortable..." She just randomly thought what was Pyramid Head's comfort making thing."Oh my gosh...With that much details he will give me an image!" Isabelle dared to rub and pet his arm just to make the cursing stop. He quieted down and his pain he was producing decreased dramatically.

"Oh yeah!"Isabelle then remembered the glass in her hand, so she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"This place needs some dusting." Isabelle flicked a dust bunny off her hand. "I could do that tomorrow." She put her glass gently into the rusty sink and thought of a great idea. Isabelle searched for any paper, pencil, and tape. Luckily, she found those things stuffed into a drawer next to the sink. Isabelle began to scribble down on the paper.

_Thank you. I owe you one._

_P.S. Not to get into your business, but I feel bad for the mannequins...(You talk in your dreams! ;) )_

_- 3 Isabelle M. _

The tape she found was used to tape the paper onto Pyramid Head's face.

"When he wakes up, he'll find the note." Isabelle grinned and tried not to laugh as she taped it on his face. Pyramid Head then lets out a muffled whimper and makes Isabelle flitch out of surprise. The pain then rises to a climax again. Isabelle runs to the bedroom closet and finds what she was looking for, a cover. She runs back to cover Pyramid Head with the quilt. It only makes him feel a little better.

"I guess you like getting rubbed and petted?" Isabelle was now officially weirded out by him. She just doesn't know what to think of him. "You are officially the weirdest person I have ever met."

- After Isabelle is done comforting Pyramid Head and goes back to bed -

"_Izzie, did you know that people look younger in their sleep?" A mom tucks in the spazzy child known as Isabelle. _

_The child's eyes widen in amazement."No! Does that mean I look like a baby in my sleep?" The old Isabelle unravels the cover and tackles her mom. Isabelle's mother manages to calm down the ball of energy and pushes her thick brown hair out of her eyes. _

"_No you sill-" _The memory cuts off as blood flows down her mother's face. Isabelle's memory of her dad being ran over pops out of nowhere with a sickening twist. Her dad is being ran over by a car made of blood, guts, and monsters. Not to mention a giant, ravenous spider driving the car.

"DADDY!" Isabelle screams in a fruitless attempt to save her dad. Shaking then greets her senses.

"Girl! Little girl wake up!" A familiar voice calls out to her in the darkness of the dream. Isabelle's eyes tear open to escape the memories. Pyramid Head had both hands on her tiny shoulders telling her to wake up.

"Meh...Name is...Isabelle!" Her words strengthen from sleep, but is soon filled with sobs. She can't control the tears from building up in her eyes as half of them are already flowing down her pale cheeks. Her arms are too familiar with comfort, and grasps Pyramid Head to get at least a speck of comfort. He stops himself from doing what comes instinctively when grabbed, pushing the offender away and puncturing through the chest. In doing so would create an arm width hole leading to the other side of the body.

"Hey...Isabelle...I got your note." Pyramid Head was uncomfortable from the touching and feeling stuff, but he was also embarrassed and irritated. The embarrassment was from the girl watching him in his sleep and listening to what he does. The irritation was from her crying and the sympathy for a stupid mannequin.

"You did?" She stopped hugging him and wiped the tears away. Isabelle's watery hazel eyes looked up at Pyramid Head.

"Yeah...Do you know what a mannequin is?" Pyramid Head picks up his Great Knife, because he will need to use it soon. Isabelle gives him a glazed look for a few moments.

"The ones at the store?"

"No." He gives the simple word a unpleasant and bitter sound. Isabelle gives off a confused look. "How about I show you a mannequin? The ones from Silent Hill."


	3. Why?

**Sorry it took SUPER FREAKIN LONG to get another chapter on here...Stupid summer plans, messed up dinosaur computer, and computer hogging family members. :P Also this may be more M rated because there is the F Bomb in here.**

**Oh well...Um... To the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"Heeee.."The mannequin hissed as it was being held in the air. It didn't even bother to fight back anymore. It's blood stained legs just dangled in front of Isabelle.

"Tha..that i..is.?" She trembled beneath Pyramid Head as she struggled for air. The mannequin gathered an ounce of strength and tried to get out of his grip. Isabelle jumps back and almost flees from the foggy street, but lands on her butt with a soft "thump".

When she blinked, it went from flailing its legs to a lifeless corpse.

"How long were my eyes closed?" Her mind couldn't make sense out of anything anymore. "Maybe this is a bad dream. I'm just asleep on Mr. and Mrs. Angelico's couch! Yeah! Probably just...a.." Isabelle just crumbled. On the ground. Staring past Pyramid Head into the foggy nothing.

"A dream? I fucking wish." Pyramid Head interrupts her half-mad rambling. He turns away from her. "I'll show you a way out of here if you want to go home."

Instead of Isabelle's eyes sparkling with hope, they burn with a fiery pain. "Home? I have no home! My parents were my home, but they are DEAD! DEAD!" Pyramid Head turns to her in surprise. Isabelle was too blinded by her own pain to notice his.

"They are dead because..."She choked on her bitter tears and fought for consciousness. "Of me!"

Only the sound of Isabelle's heavy breathing was left in the air. Even the echoes of her scream disappeared.

Before Isabelle knew it, she was being held against Pyramid Head's chest. They were moving somewhere, but she couldn't tell exactly where. Even though Isabelle drifted in and out of consciousness, she could still hear his soothing heartbeat.

"Where have I heard this before?" She yawns as she peeks up at him. Sleep already has begun to call her back into its mystifying depths. "Oh well..." Isabelle lets one last deep breath out as she is dragged into slumber.

-A house on the edge of the town-

Boom! The door to the house slammed shut. This was definitely not how Isabelle thought how she would wake up after last night.

"Pyramid Head?" Isabelle calls out for her missing protector. She quietly gets off the bed and puts her ear to the closed door. All she could hear was heavy breathing coming closer and closer. She could tell that it was hurt from cuts and bruises by the pain coming out of it.

"Ow!" The door bursts open, knocking against her head.

"Oh thank God another human!" A male voice cries with joy as he fully embraces Isabelle. Dark brown hair brushes her cheek and thick glasses slide down to her shoulder. Even though this should be a really joyful hug, something just was making her gut feel weird. "Um..sorry. I just like to hug. ESPECIALLY after what I have been seeing for the past few days!"

"Uh. It's okay. My name is Isabelle." She tries to hold back a yawn. "What is your name?"

"My name is Patrick! Nice to meet you! But something is following me...so...Can I hide here?" Even though being followed is a pretty creepy situation, Patrick kept on smiling.

Isabelle paused as the door of the house creaked open revealing a shadowy figure. She tried not to give him away, but Isabelle couldn't help to glance at him. Pyramid Head walked into the house quietly and shook his head no as he waited behind Patrick.

"I'm not sure if you should..." Isabelle was becoming confused by why Pyramid Head was sneaking behind Patrick, and why Patrick was getting unbearably close to her.

"Why not? Did your Dad say not to let anyone in the house?" His childish tone was starting to annoy her. Well, when Isabelle thought about it her Dad did say not to let strangers in HIS house after a boy scout incident. But this wasn't Dad's house. Might as well tell the truth.

"No. He told me not to."

All Isabelle had to do was point behind him in an innocent way and his smile would crumble into a frown.

"What...OH GAW-" Pyramid Head charged at him empty handed and grabbed the man by the throat.

"What are you doing?!" She tugged at Pyramid Head's apron, unable to understand the situation.

"Giving him what he deserves." Patrick whimpered and struggled to get away. It was a futile effort to waste his energy because Pyramid Head eventually threw him onto sofa.

"What did he do?!" Isabelle latched onto his leg in hope of slowing him down. All Pyramid Head did was look at her as if to say "Do you really want to know?".

Isabelle gave a stubborn look that would melt a normal person's heart. Pyramid Head wasn't the normal everyday person though. "Tell me."

"He is a pedophile and a cold-blooded killer." Straight foward was what she wanted, but she didn't plan to have him speak so coldly too. Isabelle didn't deny the fact that the guy was a little weird, but a murderer?

"Go into the bedroom and close the door." Isabelle didn't budge. Patrick was slowly inching toward the door. "Now."

The one word was a firm command that surprised Isabelle and Patrick. Without question, she ran into the room and slammed the door behind her.

She slid down the door as the sounds of Patrick's struggle echoed in her mind. Isabelle's resentment for Pyramid Head would grow, but always would be cut down for an unknown reason. No matter how hard she tried to hate him for killing, his coldness, she couldn't.


	4. No me gusta spiders

**Yay! Got a new computer! But the school year is going on... ****-.- ****I'll try to keep the updates up! ;3 **

**Chapter 4**

-At the house-

"Why did he save me that day?" Isabelle asked herself that for the 100th time. She stared up at the bland, discolored ceiling waiting for Pyramid Head again.

"He's late for the second time in a row..." Isabelle jumped off the couch to look out the nearby window to see if she could see his shadow lumbering in the fog. "No sign of him."

As soon as Isabelle had said those disheartened words his large shadow appeared in the thick fog. Excitement took over her boredom and she began to run towards the door. Without thinking Isabelle yanked the old wooden door open and ran towards the shadow. As she got closer a sickly, iron like smell filled the air, almost like fresh, newly spilt _blood_. Lots of it. Pyramid Head would smell of blood but not like this... Isabelle stopped, uncertain of the rapidly growing shadow and its inhuman form.

"Pyramid Head?" She called out into the fog towards the shadow.

"_Gureergle...shreeee__**eeeeEEE...!**_" The form screeched and started to charge at her. Isabelle, terrified of what that charging monster could be, ran as fast as those little legs could to the vacant house.

Pant...pant.. BAM! She slammed the door and ran towards the kitchen.

"_If you are in trouble use this knife to defend yourself."_ Pyramid Head's words came into her mind as she grabbed a knife on the decaying counter. As she turned around back to the door, splinters of wood flew as the door was being pounded by the monster. Isabelle let out a short scream at every slam, and scampered to the corner of the kitchen.

The hinges ripped off and the door fell to the ground after its futile attempt to keep the thing out. Isabelle quivered in sheer terror as the dust cloud at the doorway began to disperse to reveal the thing searching for her.

"_Isabelle?_" It hissed, calling for her. However, in a twisted, morbid way it sounded like her mom...

"Aaaahh!" Isabelle tried to crawl even further into the corner. The dust was cleared out. All that was there now was a giant, grotesque, hairy spider. At the sound of her scream it used its thick legs to turn around to reveal a blood-chilling face, her mother's.

"Mom?! Wha-" Isabelle tried to hold back the vomit that was rising in her throat. The **thing** charged at her, but too large to get into the corner. Her mom's face oozed a rank, green slime from its large fangs and mouth. The fangs were almost close enough to scratch her cheek.

"_**YOU DID THIS TO ME!"**_ It screamed into her face spraying spit and blood onto Isabelle. _**"DIE!"**_

It chomped its fangs ferociously, trying to get her.

Isabelle shook violently as she cried out for help. "Pyramid Head! HELP! Help..." She choked on her tears as she tried not to gaze at her Mother's mutilated face.

"I'm sorry..." Isabelle took hold onto the knife. Still shaking, she thrusted the knife into her mother's open mouth. The blood red blade protruded from the monster's skull. Blood spurted and flowed out of its mouth as it slowly crumbled to the ground. Isabelle crazily began to scream and tried to wipe the blood off of her, but the sickly, sweet blood just smudged and spreaded. Without her control she began to hyperventilate and started to get dizzy from the smell of blood.

"I'm sorry... So sorry..Mom. Dad." Isabelle barely whispered as she crumpled to the ground next to the beast that had her mother's face. Within her blurry and slowly darkening vision she saw a familiar silhouette at the broken doorway.

"Izzie-!" Her hold onto consciousness was broken, and she blacked out.


End file.
